The Song of Truth
by Azmaria Eve
Summary: My own version from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Remaster Episode 45 : The Song of Truth.


This is my own version from Mobile Suit Gundam Seed Destiny Remaster Episode 45 : The Song of Truth. In this story, Cagalli joined the alliance together going into space. There, they encountered with Meer whom hysteric about her being as Lacus. Sorry for Meyrin fans. She's not here in this story. And soon, a fight were happened. I kind of make some changes from the original episode. But still, the original is the best!

 **DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN THE GUNDAM SEED SERIES.**

 **The Song of Truth**

BANG BANG!

Gunshot can be hear everywhere. From Kira's gun,Athrun's and Cagalli's. Also from some sniper that keep shooting to them, along with Meer's guard. Athrun excellently shot back. Discard one by one their enemies while dodging the bullets and jumping here and there. Kira keep his guards in front of Lacus, while Cagalli stay guard beside her. Lacus herself trying to shield Meer. Seeing Athrun moved so fast but still, the enemies seems too much and they have to protect themself along with Lacus and Meer, Cagalli decide to help Athrun fight back the assassins in front of them. But just when she took one step forward, Athrun yelled at her.

"Don't come closer! Stay at your place there!" while busy shooting to one guy with black suit far in front of him. Cagalli growled hear that 'order'. She just want to help his beautiful ass and end this fight soon. Ignoring his warning and Kira's yelled her name, Cagalli run and jumping forward. Shooting at the assassins as far as her eyes can see them. One,two, one by one falls down by her gun while she tries to dodge the bullets towards her. She keep running and shooting. Athrun growled when he realized that wild princess ignoring his warn to stay back at her position.

"Damn it. You never listen to someone huh." Athrun muttered. He moves his legs towards Cagalli, keep shooting in the process. "Just what are you trying to do?You should stay with Kira and them. Now Kira has to protect two people himself!" Athrun yelled to Cagalli when he arrived right behind her. His back patched to Cagalli's back. "I can't let you have all fun by yourself! Kira can handle them goodly and I want to end this quickly!" Cagalli countered back. Athrun frowning at her words. Sarah, Meer's bodyguard who exactly a leader of the assassins shot right to their direction. Athrun quickly push Cagalli out from the way and he himself rolling on the floor and shot back. His bullet hits Sarah arm and her gun dropped because her arm wounded, but she escaped to the another side. Cagalli quickly get herself up after Athrun push her and run after Sarah.

"Cagalli! Shit!" Athrun curses when he saw Cagalli run after the leader of assassins. He loaded his gun and shot to remaining enemies. Sarah run to Lacus direction. She took out something from her blouse with her healthy arm and ripped something with her teeth. She throw it away towards the girls and Kira direction. "No!" Cagalli yelled because she realize what is that. A grenade. She tries to take down that grenade with her bullet and lucky, Kira saw it too and shot it right to the center, repelled it back to Sarah direction.

"Cagalli! Run!" Kira scream to his sister. Cagalli turn back and run faster, far away from Sarah. The grenade explode and it throw away Sarah body a few meters behind. Cagalli rolled and stand up, running to Kira direction while shooting at some black suited guy around them. Kira do the same. From the sky, the Strike flies toward them piloting by Mwu. The captain must be accepted their message and send Mwu to help them.

"Hm? Hey hey, what's going on?" Mwu frowning when he saw the scene from his monitor. Athrun took down the last guy with his gun. Cagalli and Kira catch their breath. The Strike landing slowly in front of them. "Are you kids alright?!" They can hear Mwu voice from the intercom. "You're late, Mwu!" Kira talk back to him. Athrun walking slowly to them but his eyes keep scanning around, looking for another black suited guy that maybe still hide between trees or behind the wall. "Huh?" Mwu frowning slightly. "Look after Lacus and the others! Hurry!" Kira speak to him quickly, worries if another assassins come. "Yeah,gotcha." Mwu responded and he extended the Strike hand to the floor, waiting for Lacus and the others come to it. He raised one eyebrow when he realize if there's TWO Lacus stand up beside Kira. Athrun arrived in front of Cagalli. His expression harden. "Are you hurt anywhere?" he asked Cagalli. The girl shook her head. "How about you,Kira?" he asked Kira this time. "I am okay." Kira answered.

Athrun's attention back to Cagalli. His expression unreadable. "You really can't listen to other people words, can you?" he ask quietly. To be honest, his heart still beating rapidly because this princess just ran and jump towards a group of assassins for helped him. Seriously?

"Well, can't be helped." Cagalli just shrugged it off. "More importantly, Lacus and the miss are okay." Athrun frowned at Cagalli doesn't-care behaviour. Just before he can talk back to Cagalli, Mwu interrupted them. "Come now, Princess."

Lacus step forward and hoping to Strike hand with Kira help. Meer still stand behind her, unmoved. After make sure Lacus stand still, Kira turn his attention to Meer. "Nah, you too." Kira extended his hand to Meer, waiting for her to take his hand. Meer a bit surprised and hesitate to take Kira's hand. Unnoticed by them, Sarah,bleeding and wounded, struggling and slowly aim her pistol to Lacus. Meer slowly raise her hand to Kira when she noticed if Sarah aim to Lacus from behind. "Watch out!" without thinking, Meer run to Lacus. The bullet hit her. Athrun and Kira shocked at what happened in front of their eyes, while Cagalli turn her gaze to the woman, who pointing her pistol to her direction.

"If it's not Lacus Clyne, then it have to be one of the leader of strong country that can threaten plan later." Sarah murmured and her pistol let go of another bullet toward the Representative of Orb. Cagalli can't move. She's still in shock because that Lacus's impostor got shot. And she fell it. Stinging pain at her left shoulder. The pain is blinding her. She can feel her body fall down and her gun dropped from her hand. Smell of blood lingering in the air. She can hear Athrun and Kira screaming her name and Lacus sobbed while calling the falling pink haired girl before. She winced. " _Oh boy, this is sucks_. _But...that girl wound is worse than this..."_

 **To be Continue**

Ehem. Anyone still remember me? Well, I realize it very well if I just posting another story without finishing "Who Am I" first (and my other story). Forgive meeeeee. But I kind of want to create something new, eventhough it's based from original story. And this is it!. This story haven't much chapter later, maybe just two-shot or three?. I am not sure,hehehe. I am sorry for all mistakes that I have done in this story. Please feel free for give me an advice. I still gather my spirit to continue WAI, so don't worry. For everyone who read all of my story, I truly and very thankful for that *big smile*. And, anyone have SMULE account? If yes, let's sing together and add me, "clyneallen" *don't step on me because of that name, eventhough my voice really really bad*. Well then, see you next time!

 **色々な事、有難うございます** **。**

 **AZMARIA EVE**


End file.
